


Terrified

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who do you think you are, saying something like that and then leaving right after?”</p>
<p>**Kagerochi drabble request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request I got from tumblr. Hope you enjoy~

“I… I think I am in love with you, my friend…. and I’m terrified….” 

The diviner stared at her childhood friend, her eyes wide at the sudden confession. Her mouth was open, but no words were coming out; she didn’t even know what to say. Her friend stared back, her eyes showing no forms of emotion despite her previous choice of words. It was no surprise- after all, she is a ninja, and ninja don’t show emotion towards others very well, if at all.

“Kagerou….” she tried to say, but was cut off when her friend held up her hand, silencing her. 

“Orochi, you don’t need to say anything. I already know it’s wrong- I can’t imagine what must be going through your head right now,” Kagerou said slowly, her words monotonous. “I’m sorry for my outburst, my dear friend. I shall now take my leave.”

“W-Wait! Kagerou, don’t go!” Orochi stammered out, reaching out her hand to grab Kagerou’s arm. “Who do you think you are, saying something like that and then leaving right after?” Her voice was demanding, her brows furrowed. Kagerou avoided her gaze, staring into the ground below. 

“Orochi…” She said, her voice trailing off. “… Please let me go. I have to get back to Lord Ryouma.”

“I’m not letting you go until you explain yourself!” 

“Weren’t you listening? I was rather straightforward.”

“Kagerou, you know what I mean!” Orochi demanded, huffing as she did. Her grip on Kagerou tightening. Kagerou winced at the diviner’s grip, knowing damn well she wasn’t going to get out of this without a fight. 

“Kagerou-”

“Orochi.”

“Kageou!”

“Orochi… just forget I said anything.”

“How am I supposed to just forget something like that?”

“Please… for my sake and yours Orochi, just forget I said anything at all,” Kagerou demanded. She tore her arm from Orochi’s grasp, and she disappeared into thin air before the diviner could grab her again. Orochi stared into the empty space, unable to move from the spot. Her chest felt heavy, and she could feel her lip quiver. 

“Kagerou…” she whispered into the darkness before her.


End file.
